


BŁĄD

by aeval74



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, The Tarmac Scene (Sherlock)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeval74/pseuds/aeval74
Summary: - Za wspaniałe czasy, John.Sherlock patrzył na niego oczami tak smutnymi, że  serce Johna niemal łamało się na kawałki.  Stał tam wyciągając rękę przed siebie i  cierpliwie czekając, aż John wyciągnie swoją.Tak to się skończy.Spoilery: nie będzie!





	BŁĄD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804846) by [TheKatlocker (TheKat79)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKat79/pseuds/TheKatlocker). 



> Od autorki TheKatlocker (TheKat79):  
>  Ta scena z Sherlockiem, który w sposób łamiący serce uśmiecha się do Johna na asfalcie
> 
> https://twitter.com/theKatlocker/status/1068968504416772102  
> ostatnio pojawiała się zbyt często na mojej osi czasu na Twitterze i to sprawiało, że moje serce krwawiło za każdym razem, gdy na to patrzyłam. Więc musiałam coś z tym zrobić.  
> Tu jest najprawdopodobniej setki opisów tej traumatycznej sceny, więc proszę – macie jeszcze jedną.
> 
> Od tłumaczki aeval74:  
>  Dla tehanu: za piękne tłumaczenia, za The Administration oraz za objaśnienia zawiłych meandrów AO3

\- Za wspaniałe czasy, John.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego oczami tak smutnymi, że serce Johna niemal łamało się na kawałki. Stał tam wyciągając rękę przed siebie i cierpliwie czekając, aż John wyciągnie swoją.  
I tak to się skończy.  
Ciepły uścisk dłoni na pożegnanie z najlepszym przyjacielem. Z najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek znał; jedynym, który naprawdę się liczył.  
Nic innego jak tylko uścisk ręki, po tym wszystkim co razem przeszli. Po tym, jak John stracił go wcześniej, bez szansy na odpowiednie pożegnanie i prawie tego nie przeżył.  
John chciał złapać Sherlocka za klapy i przyciągnąć go blisko, przytulić mocno i nigdy nie puścić, aby uniemożliwić mu zrobienie tego, co najwyraźniej zrobić musiał … ale wiedział, że nie może. Nie przy swojej ciężarnej żonie i nieznośnym bracie Sherlocka, którzy obserwowali ich z daleka; nie na tyle blisko, by ich podsłuchać, ale wystarczająco blisko, by widzieć wszystko, co się między nimi dzieje. 

Więc John zrobił tę jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić w tej chwili: wyciągnął rękę, chwycił dłoń Sherlocka i trzymał ją mocno w swojej, próbując powiedzieć mu wszystko, czego nie mógł powiedzieć głośno, przez jedyny punkt kontaktu między nimi, gdzie naga skóra dotykała nagiej skóry. John trzymał w uścisku dłoń Sherlocka tak długo, jak tylko mógł, zanim w końcu puścił ją z ciężkim sercem w piersi.  
Patrzył jak Sherlock się odwraca; widział jak odchodzi szybko, acz niechętnie, a Belstaff wiruje wokół jego nóg w sposób tak znajomy i zarazem niepowtarzalny. Tak bardzo Sherlockowy.  
Patrzył jak wspina się po schodkach do wnętrza małego prywatnego odrzutowca, pochylając głowę i znikając z widoku; a wtedy wewnątrz Johna coś pękło.  
Spojrzał na asfalt pod swoimi stopami, ciemnoszary i mokry, spojrzał z powrotem na otwarte drzwi samolotu, zaciskając usta, a coś w nim krzyczało, że nie może pozwolić Sherlockowi tak odejść. Nie może go stracić nigdy więcej, nie mając pewności czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy.  
Nie jest w stanie tak po prostu wrócić do anonimowego domu na przedmieściach, z kobietą, której okazało się że nawet imienia nie znał i z dzieckiem w drodze, którego nie planował.  
Nie mógł dalej żyć z kobietą, która postrzeliła jego najlepszego przyjaciela i niemal go zabiła, mimo że była świadkiem destrukcji Johna po tym, jak utracił go wcześniej. Tkwi tu już tęskniąc za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, który może nie wrócić. 

Nie tym razem.

John zobaczył stewarda przygotowującego drzwi do zamknięcia i w tym momencie jego stopy zaczęły poruszać się bez udziału jego woli.  
\- Zaczekaj! - krzyknął do mężczyzny.  
\- John? - spytała Mary gdzieś z tyłu, tonem może nieco za ostrym, podczas gdy Mycroft po prostu westchnął w taki sposób, że John mógł praktycznie wyobrazić sobie jak przewraca z dezaprobatą oczami, nawet na niego nie patrząc.  
Steward spojrzał na Johna z zakłopotaniem, zanim jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na Mycrofta i coś w jego rysach złagodniało. Mężczyzna opuścił drzwi z powrotem w dół i John wbiegł obok do samolotu.

Znalazł Sherlocka stojącego pośrodku małego samolotu, z rękoma wspartymi o oparcia foteli po obu stronach wąskiego przejścia; stał tyłem do drzwi. Ramiona miał przygarbione, głowa wisiała nisko i John już wiedział, że na pewno nie może pozwolić mu odejść w ten sposób.  
\- Sherlocku - powiedział John może nieco zbyt energicznie.  
Głowa Sherlocka podskoczyła, ale po chwili już się opanował. Kręgosłup wyprostowany, ramiona prosto, głowa wysoko. Odwrócił się jednym szybkim ruchem; materiał jego marynarki przetarł się obok krawędzi siedzenia z cichym szelestem. Uśmiech który miał przyklejony do twarzy był tak wyraźnie udawany, że John nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- John??  
Sherlock starał się zachowywać obojętnie, ale John dostrzegł przebłysk ulgi, który przeciął rysy Sherlocka na jego widok; a jeśli to było za mało, to łzy które Sherlock desperacko próbował stłumić powiedziały Johnowi już wszystko, co powinien wiedzieć.  
John podszedł nieco bliżej, czując się mniej pewnie, niż na to wyglądało, lecz mimo to postanowił zachować się jak żołnierz.  
\- Nie mogę pozwolić ci tak pojechać, Sherlock. Nie znowu.  
Nonszalancja Sherlocka przygasła, wzrok wbił w podłogę. John obserwował go przez kilka sekund dobierając kolejne słowa z ostrożnością.  
\- Co tak naprawdę chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - zapytał cicho.  
Sherlock spojrzał zaskoczony, zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Kiedy palnąłeś ten żarcik o imieniu dla dziewczynki.  
Skomplikowana kolejność ekspresji przewinęła się przez twarz Sherlocka, zaczynając od zmieszania, sekundzie zrozumienia, a potem ustępując miejsca desperackiej tęsknocie.  
Sherlock wyglądał jak człowiek, który chciał powiedzieć coś, co chował w sobie zbyt długo, ale nie zdobył się na odwagę. W następnej sekundzie odzyskał kontrolę nad swoją twarzą.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - Sherlock znów próbował zbyć Johna nonszalancją, ale przyjaciel już dostrzegł rażące kłamstwo za fasadą.  
\- Owszem, wiesz - powiedział cicho, podchodząc krok bliżej.  
Wydawało się, że Sherlock będzie przyglądał się twarzy Johna przez wieczność, aż jego oczy złagodniały.  
\- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć cię ostatni raz - wykrztusił w końcu Sherlock.  
I znów ten smutny uśmiech, który John widział zaledwie kilka minut temu na asfalcie i ścisnęło mu się serce. To był uśmiech człowieka, który wiedział, że stracił wszystko. Człowieka, który wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie miał tego, czego tak bardzo pragnął i ostatecznie stracił nadzieję.

John widział bardzo podobne spojrzenie na twarzy Sherlocka w dniu swojego ślubu, kiedy obaj pojęli, że dziecko w życiu Johna zmieni ich życia i ich przyjaźń na zawsze. John nie rozumiał wtedy co to oznaczało, przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, ale teraz, w tym momencie zrozumiał i jego serce zamarło.  
John zacisnął wargi, opuścił głowę i przymknął oczy, zanim spojrzał w górę przez rzęsy.  
\- Nie wrócisz, prawda? - zapytał ostrożnie.  
John zobaczył krótki moment zaskoczenia twarzy Sherlocka zanim przyjaciel umknął mu spojrzeniem, nerwowo przygryzając dolną wargę. Wziął głęboki oddech i pokręcił głową, bardzo, bardzo powoli.

Znaczenie tego drobnego ruchu głową przeraziło Johna; coś w jego klatce piersiowej zacisnęło się tak mocno, że musiał przycisnąć rękę do piersi, by złagodzić ból. Wstrzymał oddech zanim ponownie nabrał powietrza.  
Więc to była jedyna szansa, żeby to naprawić i wiedział, że jeśli nie zdoła tego zrobić to będzie żałował tego do końca życia.  
\- Pytam cię jeszcze raz - powiedział cicho John. - Co tak naprawdę chciałeś mi powiedzieć?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego i John zobaczył, że w jego oczach coś się rozpada. Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Powiedzenie tego teraz, byłoby nie fair.  
\- Wobec kogo?  
\- Wobec ciebie, John! - głos Sherlocka był zdesperowany i trochę za głośny w stłumionej ciszy kabiny samolotu.  
\- A co z tobą? - John przechylił głowę.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- To już nie ma znaczenia.  
\- Dla mnie ma znaczenie, Sherlocku - powiedział ostro John.  
Wszedł bezpośrednio w przestrzeń Sherlocka chwytając go za łokieć i spojrzał w te bladoniebieskie oczy.  
Sherlock wpatrywał się twarz Johna z oczami pełnymi bólu.  
\- Przykro mi, John - wyszeptał. Zasłonił twarz drżącymi dłońmi, odwrócił się, by uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego.  
\- Nie mogę – wyszeptał słowa stłumione przez jego ręce.  
\- Możesz - powiedział John, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu najlepszego przyjaciela, przyciskając go do siebie. Po chwili poczuł, że Sherlock opiera się dotykowi, co dało Johnowi potwierdzenie, którego potrzebował jako żołnierz.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci odejść, Sherlock. Nie tym razem.  
Sherlock wydał z siebie żachnięcie bolesnej ironii. Jego następne słowa brzmiały z bolesną rezygnacją:  
\- Chyba nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.  
\- My dwaj przeciwko reszcie świata - czy nie tak to ująłeś?  
Sherlock odwrócił się gwałtownie, a jego oczy zrobiły się dzikie. Strącił rękę Johna ze swojego ramienia.  
\- Tak, cóż ... to było zanim się ożeniłeś i spłodziłeś dziecko - Sherlock wypluł te słowa, jakby były trucizną, a John poczuł ukłucie w sercu.  
Oskarżenie wisiało ciężko w powietrzu między nimi, a chwilę później Sherlock szarpnął się do tyłu, trzymając ręce w obronnym geście, przerażony własnymi słowami.  
\- John ... – wykrztusił potrząsając głową, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
Wyglądał, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą powiedział, jakby chciał cofnąć te słowa, ale z jego lekko rozchylonych ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk.  
\- Masz rację – John pochylił głowę, przesuwając dłonią po włosach. - Nigdy bym się z nią nie  
ożenił - podniósł wzrok w samą porę, by zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Sherlocka.  
\- To był błąd, Sherlock, wiem o tym, ale kiedy wróciłeś ... Byłem wściekły - powiedział ostro - Te dwa lata? One mnie prawie zniszczyły. Chciałem cię … skrzywdzić - John przełknął ślinę. -Chciałem cię skrzywdzić tak, jak ty skrzywdziłeś mnie. Chciałem sprawić, żebyś poczuł to, co czułem ja ... - John ciężko wypuścił powietrze, kręcąc głową, nie wiedząc, jak dokończyć to zdanie.

Nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, ale wiedział, że to prawda. Wiedział, że małżeństwo z Mary byłoby błędem, gdy tylko zobaczył Sherlocka w tej cholernej restauracji z tym śmiesznym wąsem namalowanym na twarzy. Chciał wszystko zakończyć z Mary, ale było już za późno. I nie mógł się zmusić do zrobienia tego ze strachu, że to może nie przetrwać następnym razem, bo przecież Sherlock go zawiódł.  
Sherlock teraz w tej chwili wyglądał, jakby rozumiał, że zasłużył na cały ból, jaki przeżył John.  
\- Spieprzyliśmy, prawda? - spytał John krzywiąc usta w parodii uśmiechu.  
\- Ogromnie - Sherlock zacisnął swoje.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę; żaden z nich już nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak to naprawić.  
John poczuł się wyczerpany tymi wszystkimi wspomnieniami i emocjami, które zalały jego umysł w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut, więc zrobił dwa kroki naprzód, które doprowadziły go z powrotem do przestrzeni Sherlocka, opuścił głowę i pochylił się do przodu, aż jego czoło oparło się o pierś przyjaciela. Pokręcił powoli głową i po prostu oddychał przez kilka sekund, aż poczuł, jak dłonie Sherlocka zaciskają się na jego ramionach.  
Podniósł wzrok, szukając spojrzenia przyjaciela. Wilgotne, niebieskie oczy Sherlocka spoglądały na niego, a ich twarze oddalone były o zaledwie kilka centymetrów i postanowił spróbować jeszcze raz.  
\- Co tak naprawdę chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - wyszeptał.  
Sherlock zamknął oczy, wydychając powietrze. Jego ciepły oddech odbijał się od skóry Johna i sprawiał, że drżał. Kiedy Sherlock ponownie otworzył oczy, skupił spojrzenie na Johnie.  
John czekał, zdecydowany by dać mu cały czas jakiego tylko potrzebował. Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie się odezwał, jego głos był cichym szeptem, ledwo słyszalnym, pomimo bliskości.  
\- Że jestem w tobie zakochany, Johnie Watson.  
Coś ciepłego zalało pierś Johna i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu wpatrywał się w Sherlocka, całkowicie i kompletnie oszołomiony. Widział wszystkie emocje na twarzy Sherlocka, które przyjaciel tak dobrze ukrywał w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Widział rozpacz i stratę, ból i tęsknotę, nadzieję i bezwarunkową miłość, a kiedy wreszcie był w stanie odwrócić wzrok od jego twarzy, pochylił się do przodu i do góry i ostrożnie musnął ustami o wargi o Sherlocka.  
Oddech, który złapał Sherlocka za gardło uszedł z cichym westchnieniem, a John poczuł drżące ciepło jego warg na swoich własnych. John pochylił się bliżej, mocniej przyciskając usta do ust Sherlocka, ramiona zamknął wokół jego szczupłej talii, ręce zacisnęły się na wełnianym materiale Belstaffa, a dłonie Sherlocka zacisnęły się wokół jego ramion. Pochylił się do przodu, powoli pogłębiając pocałunek.  
Sherlock oddychał ciężko w jego ramionach, jego pierś uderzała o pierś Johna. Ciało miał spięte, a serce wręcz waliło mu w piersi; więc John wsunął dłoń w górę, kojącym gestem kładąc mu ją karku i wsuwając we włosy z tyłu głowy. Sherlock westchnął z ulgą, a część napięcia opuściła jego ciało. Wsunął obie ręce w ramiona Johna, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej i zaczął całować go na serio.  
Całowali się głęboko po prostu ciesząc się tym - tu i teraz. Dłonie Sherlocka powoli gładziły plecy Johna i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł się naprawdę kochany.  
Ich pocałunek był wszystkim czego John kiedykolwiek pragnął i czymś więcej. Był miękki i szorstki i trochę niezgrabny, ale taki … taki … dobry!  
Po minucie, dwóch, a może dwudziestu, John cofnął się powoli, spoglądając Sherlockowi w oczy w których szkliły się łzy. Sherlock schylił się, by schować twarz w zagłębieniu szyi przyjaciela, ciężko dysząc w jego ciepłą skórę, a John zacisnął mocniej uchwyt, trzymając go jak najbliżej siebie, rozkoszując się jego zapachem, który był tak znajomy i tak bardzo … przywodził na myśl dom.  
\- John - szepnął Sherlock w szyję przyjaciela.  
\- Sherlock - wymamrotał John, przesuwając się nieco, by mógł złożyć pocałunek na jego skroni.

Gdzieś za nimi rozległ się gardłowy niski jęk. John obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył Mycrofta i Mary stojących w drzwiach małego samolotu. Nie wiedział jak długo tam stali i ile widzieli czy słyszeli, ale żadne z nich nie wyglądało na specjalnie zaskoczone widokiem Johna i Sherlocka w swoich ramionach. Mary wyglądała na zrezygnowaną, a Mycroft, co dziwne, wyglądał na dziwnie zadowolonego.  
John odchrząknął, odwracając się, by spojrzeć w ich twarze. Poczuł, jak ramiona Sherlocka ześlizgują mu się z ramion i chwytając na oślep za sobą, ujął mocno drżącą dłoń Sherlocka  
\- On nigdzie nie leci beze mnie. Gdziekolwiek go posyłasz Mycroft, lecę z nim.  
\- John ... - Sherlock westchnął, ale John tylko mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń, by go uciszyć.  
\- To chyba nie będzie konieczne, doktorze Watson - powiedział Mycroft z miną, której John nie był w stanie odszyfrować – Otrzymaliśmy przed chwilą pewien materiał video, na który chciałbym, aby mój brat rzucił okiem.

Koniec.

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki TheKatlocker (TheKat79):  
> Dziękuję za przeczytanie tego krótkiego fica!  
> Mam nadzieję, że spodobało ci się moje podejście do sceny na pasie startowym.  
> Jeśli tak, byłabym bardziej niż szczęśliwa mogąc usłyszeć to od ciebie.


End file.
